


A Bond of Shame or Pride

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [36]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bonding, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Barbara walk and talk the morning after the gala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bond of Shame or Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[MCU/DCU, Darcy =/ any, (308): You're the best friend ever. I wouldn't want to do the walk of shame with anyone else.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/598019.html?thread=83406595#t83406595)_
> 
> I decided since I was having so much trouble writing the next part of the gala just to skip it and come back when I was up to it. Sorry.

* * *

“I've decided you're my new best friend,” Darcy said, smiling as she caught Barbara's reaction to her words. She laughed, bouncing her heels in her hands as she did. “Come on. You're doing the walk of shame with me. You are a friend.”

“I wouldn't exactly call it the walk of shame.”

Darcy grimaced. “Oh. Right. Um—I suppose I didn't even think of the chair.”

“It's okay. I'd rather people didn't, and most of the time, those idioms don't even bother me,” Barbara said with either a smile or a grimace. She shrugged. “Just because the guys took us to a safe house last night and we're headed home in the same dresses we wore to the party does not mean we're doing a walk of shame. There's nothing to be ashamed of.”

Darcy considered that for a moment. “Well, we did kick ass and take names last night, so that was worth being proud of, but afterward—wait, are you saying you and Dick didn't hook up last night? Are you kidding? After the adrenaline and all that you did _nothing?”_

“You are new to the superhero thing.”

Darcy wasn't sure if Barbara was messing with her or not. “You seriously went to the safe house and slept? How could you sleep? I was so keyed up and I could tell Jason was. I mean, considering how long—”

“Dick was right. You do have a tendency toward TMI.”

“I'm not going to pretend that Jason and I don't do what we do. I'm not ashamed. I like him. No, I _love_ him. I don't need to hide what we do. I am very happy with him.”

“I know. And you're good for him. I think, though, that's all the detail I will ever need,” Barbara told her with a smile.

“Damn. I don't know if we can be friends. You were so supposed to dish out on Nightwing.”

Barbara laughed.


End file.
